


Only one day

by LadyAbigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby SInger - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Sam Winchester - Freeform, completed series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Reader is only gone a day but it makes Dean frantic. Then he gets a phone call from an "old friend"





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> ** is "Lovin' every minute of it" by Loverboy.** 
> 
> The song reminds me of Dean in so many ways. Besides the fact it's classic rock and something he would blare in the Impala.
> 
> I decided with St. Paul because not only am I from Minnesota, I live about 4 hours from Bobby's salvage yard & there are a few abandoned breweries here. Plus it isn't implied everybody lives at the bunker.

Dean was frantic. You had left Bobby's salvage yard a day ago to make a food run but you had never returned. It wasn't in your nature to just disappear. Even when you got pissed off and needed some air you always came back. But this was different. Dean knew it in his gut. Even Sam's reassurance didn't help. Not this time.

Dean's eyes shot up as soon as he heard "Touch that dial Turn me on Start me like a motor, make me run" ** echo through the emptiness of the kitchen. That was your ringtone. You earned it when he & Sam caught you dancing around the bunker in your panties a few weeks ago. After flipping the phone open Dean held it to his ear.

"Abigail," Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Where the hell are you?"

"Guess again Winchester," the low grainy voice of a man traveled through his ear.

"Leroy," Dean hissed as he stood up from his chair. They had come across Leroy a few times in the past but the bastard had always smoked out before they had a chance to exorcise his ass. "What have you done with her?!"

"Oh your little pet? She's safe for now but it won't stay that way for long."

"I swear to god if you hurt one hair on her body...." Dean threatened the man on the phone.

"Oh save it Winchester." Leroy hissed. "You have three hours to get to the old beer warehouse over here in St.Paul otherwise I cannot say what will happen to your play thing."

Dean's heart instantly dropped into his stomach when he heard you screaming in the background. He couldn't let them hurt you.

"No Dean! Stay away!"

Anger swelled within Dean as he heard another scream in the background then more yelling. He knew it wasn't the best idea for you to threaten to cut off his balls once you got ahold of them but he knew you were a pistol. That was one of the many things he loved about you.

"See you in three hours."

It didn't even phase Dean when the line went dead. The only thing he knew was that he & Sammy were getting you back. Whoever it was that had taken you from him was going to pay. After shoving his phone in the left pocket of his blue jeans Dean started to run towards his brother's room. They needed to go.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled down the hall for his brother. "Get your ass in gear. We have to go. Now!"


	2. Don't you dare touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself waking up changed to a ceiling in an abandoned beer factory. What the hell do these demons want with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually having a bit of fun writing this. This part is all in the view of the reader. This hasn't been beta'd or anything so any errors are on me. 
> 
> Also I suck at chapter summaries.

You were cold and your head felt funny. It was like you were coming out of a fog. You tried to remember what had happened but you couldn’t. The last thing you remembered was putting groceries in the Challenger. Since you guys had a break between cases you decided to visit Bobby and you took up the task to go get groceries. It was supposed to have been simple. Apparently fucking not. You didn’t want to alert whoever it was that took you that you were awake but then you heard them talking on the phone. Whoever had taken you had called Dean. 

 

“No Dean! Stay away!” You screamed out,hoping he would hear you. 

 

It wasn’t even a second later when you felt a strong fist slam into your cheekbone. It made you see stars. When you felt blood in your mouth you spit it right on top of the big man’s boots. 

 

“You bitch!”

 

You felt the fist crush into your cheek again. You were expecting it this time. When you felt more blood in your mouth you spit it on the ground again and avoided his shoes.

 

“You’re going to wish you were dead.” You looked at him. He was about the same height as Dean but he had a little more muscle mass. “Because when I escape these ropes I’m going to kill you. I am going to rip your fucking balls off!”

 

When the fist collided with your cheek for a third time you found yourself closing your eyes. It wasn’t because you were ready to give up. Hell you were ready for more but you needed to clear your head. You needed a plan to get out of the tight ropes they had holding you up. You had already given yourself some rope burns while struggling to try and loosen them. If these assholes hadn’t have you hanging from the ceiling you would have been out by now. 

 

“Oh I don’t think so,” you heard a grainy voice in your ear. “I’m not done with you yet.”

 

You opened your eyes to see a black haired man standing next to you. You glared at him as he held the tip of a very sharp knife to your cheek. It definitely wasn’t the one you kept hidden in your boot. This one was different. You kept a switch blade in your boot. 

 

“I plan to make you scream.” Leroy hissed into your ear. 

 

Slowly Leroy dragged the tip of the knife against your cheek. It wasn’t deep but it still hurt like fucking hell. You refused to scream. You weren’t going to give that son of a bitch the satisfaction. When he realized you weren’t going to scream for him he dragged the dagger across your chest but he didn’t put any pressure on it. He wanted to scare you but it wasn’t working. You had handled a lot worse then that before but you sure as hell weren’t going to tell him that. Leroy walked behind you, the tip of the knife sliding across your clothes and when he got back to your front he pressed the blade against your collarbone and slid the blade down. Your scream echoed off the walls of the factory and all Leroy could do was grin. He got you to scream. moving over to the collarbone he did it again. You tried to bite back the scream from this one but he wasn’t having it so he pressed the blade against the back of your shirt and yanked it down. He ripped your plaid over shirt down right down the middle. Your black tank top went next. Once the straps were gone he sliced it again so what was left of the material was on the floor at your feet. You had no idea what he was planning now. 

With your shirt and over shirt shredded on the floor, he pressed the blade on your shoulder blade and dragged it down painfully slow. Tears formed in your eyes but you didn’t scream. So he did it again but this time he made sure to go a little deeper. Another loud scream escaped your lips. God you wished he would just kill you already. After doing it a third and fourth time, You felt a chill up your spin as you heard him speak into your ear.

“I cannot wait to taste you.” He growled softly “ Then I am going to make sure I ruin you for every man including your precious Winchesters.”

You didn’t care when he cut the cloth of your tank top away from you then tossed it away. You didn’t care when he just whispered the vile dirty things he would do to you in your ear. You really didn’t give a shit that he made you scream. The thing that pissed you off the most was when he cut off your plaid over-shirt. It was your favorite shirt and that was why Dean ended up just giving it to you. When you watched him walk in front on you again he grabbed you by the chin to force you to look into his soulless black eyes you did the only thing you could think of and headbutted the bastard. You got him right in the nose but the last thing you remembered was pain in the back of your skull before everything went black.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean,Sam and Bobby head to the warehouse to get you back. do they get to you in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been beta'd so any errors are on me. I am having fun writing my first Supernatural series and am trying my best to have the views of Dean and the reader up match up but it might not happen exactly.

It only took Dean 10 minutes to leave the house after he got the phone call. His head wasn’t clear. He wanted you back. He wanted you safe in his arms. He knew what Leroy was capable of when he didn’t get what he wanted. Sam insisted that he drove and Bobby insisted to come with. You were family to Bobby. You were the daughter that Bobby didn’t allow himself to have with his wife. Bobby wanted Leroy gone just as much as Dean did. It wasn’t fair you got dragged into this. Yes you were a hunter but they doubted you had come across Leroy.

It had been a quiet car ride to the address that had been texted to Dean. Sam & Bobby knew Dean didn’t want to talk. They knew he wasn’t going to talk. They knew Dean was planning to kill the demons that took you. Sam had managed the trip in a little under 3 hours without managing to get pulled over. That was a miracle.

When the boys arrived to the warehouse and after gathering up their weapons Dean instructed them on where to go. They needed to do this quietly. There was no way of knowing if they had set up any kind of traps for the boys.

Bobby followed Sam who was following Dean’s lead. Dean knew you were on the main level but because of the big floor plan they weren’t exactly sure where. After going through a series of doors Dean stopped suddenly when he heard voices. Everybody stayed there and listened to them talk. Your kidnappers were discussing on what to do with you. It made Sam sick when he heard the foul things they wanted to do to you. It added fuel into the that was growing inside Dean. When the voice they didn’t recognize mentioned something about sexual assault Dean just about lost it. Bobby had to grab onto his shirt to keep him from running in there half cocked.

“Listen to me.” Bobby whispered to him. “I know you’re pissed as hell right now but we need to go in there with a game plan. Going in half cocked could get somebody killed.”

Dean knew Bobby was right. If he went in there without any kind of plan there was a chance somebody could get killed and that somebody included you. Since Dean refused to let any thing else happen to you he listened to Bobby. The plan was simple: knock down the demon’s meat suits the exorcise their asses. When the topic went from them discussing sexual assault to them just talking about slicing your throat and leaving you there for the boys to find Sam knew they needed to get in there now.

“Guys,” Sam walked over to Bobby and Dean who were discussing what to do. “We have to go in there now. They’re talking about slicing her throat.”

The plan that Bobby had just come up with was just thrown out the window and they quietly opened the door that led to the room you were in. More fuel was added to the fire that was brewing within Dean when he saw your body hanging from the ceiling. You were bloody and bruised. Dean watched as Leroy circled around your unconscious body and he officially had enough. This was going to be Leroy’s last day on earth.

“Hey douche bag,” Dean yelled at Leroy to get his attention.

Leroy looked up at Dean with a grin. He wasn’t surprised Dean was here alone but Leroy knew Sam was around somewhere. Sam & Dean were inseparable.

“So where’s your brother?” Leroy asked him as he made a few steps towards Dean.

A loud bang had Leroy turning his head around to see his buddy fall to his knees then down on the floor. A light flicker of orange flashed before Sam went over and pulled the knife out of the man’s back.

“We both know that silly trick won’t work on me,” Leroy looked up at Dean with his pitch black eyes. After raising both hands both Sam & Dean went flying into the walls behind them. Leroy was disappointed. Was this all they had for them? This wasn’t what he was expecting. He was expecting more.

“Really guys?” Leroy let out an annoying groan. “Every time I’ve run into you jackasses it’s always been fighting and fighting did you guys give up? If you did then that’s pathetic.”

Sam and Dean knew exactly what they were doing. They just needed to find the right moment. Leroy walked over to Dean and went down to grab him by the collar of his shirt when his body went tense. Something was different. Bobby came from around the corner chanting.

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te..."_

When Bobby got about half way through it he found a pair of strong hands wrap around him. It was enough to break his concentration of his Latin chant. Leroy couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He wasn’t going to take on The Winchesters without a back up plan. He wasn’t that stupid. After lifting him up by the collar Leroy lifted Dean up and slammed him against the wall. A loud groan escaped from the older Winchester’s lips. Leroy wasn’t going to kill him. He was going to take away the thing he cared about the most. Or he was going to try. After dropping Dean Leroy threw his head back and did what he did best. He smoked out.

After catching his breath Dean got up and quickly ran over to you. He needed to find something to cut you down with. When Sam walked up behind Dean he offered him the demon killing blade. After running the serrated edge through the rope binding your arms you fell from the ceiling and Sam caught you in his arms. After laying you on the ground Dean worked to get the ropes off of your wrists. It provided to be a difficult task since there was tears in his eyes. He didn’t even want to think of what other injuries they could find on you.


	4. Your happy place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in Italics is a memory.

Everything hurt. It felt like somebody beat the shit out of you. Oh wait that is what happened. You got kidnapped by demons and they beat the shit out of you to draw out the brothers. You weren’t sure if the Brothers were going to get to you in time and that part scared you. Since you kept falling in and out of consciousness you were only getting snippets of what was going on. There was some talk about rape at one point. You found yourself falling unconscious again and your mind went to its happy place which was memories of Sam, Dean & Bobby.

_You had met the Winchesters through Bobby. Bobby had been nice enough to take you in after your mother died. So you learned from him. He taught you everything he knew about hunting: all the weapons, all the monsters, all the symbols. He took the time and explained it all to you. He explained how a devils trap worked, he explained the anti possession symbol to you because you saw the tattoo on his shoulder blade and got curious. He taught you how to use shotguns and pistols.He taught you how to re-purpose bullets. He taught you how to do research because he refused to let you go out a hunt alone. You were so mad at him for it that and you knew that you needed to calm down so you stormed out the front door and managed to nearly knock over Dean. You were surprised to see actual visitors here. The most Bobby ever got was phone calls._

_A lot of phone calls. Dean was the one who came to check on you.Dean didn’t know why but he needed to know if you were okay. Of course you had only known him by reputation and not by face. He found you using your .45. Bobby had let you take up a little area in the junkyard to use for target practice. Dean was impressed with what he saw. You knew your way around a gun. Once he saw you reload your last magazine and burn through it in a matter of seconds he approached you. He knew better then approach a pissed off chick with a loaded gun. It was easy to start a conversation with you since you had Lynyrd Skynyrd playing through the speakers on your phone. The bonding session had stopped when your phone had stopped playing the music. You both knew in that instant that something was nearby. Of course now that you had gone through the 3 magazines you had brought out they decided to attack. It had to have been planned that way. But were they after Dean? It didn’t surprise you if they were. Every demon wanted a piece of the famous WInchesters. You found yourself being flung into one of the junker cars Bobby had out there. It only took you a few seconds to recover from the pain and when you did you saw a demon walking towards Dean. The unarmed Winchester was on the ground and trying to get himself up. You did the first thing you thought of and flipped out the switch blade you kept in your boot then aimed it between the demon’s shoulder blades._

 

Shooting pain through your arms brought you back into reality. Sort of. Your eyes remained closed but you heard voices. You heard Sam & Dean. At least you thought you heard Sam and Dean. You didn’t believe it until you felt strong hands catch you by the waist. You were finally down from the ceiling. You tried to focus in on the voices around it but it was just to much. Once you felt the ropes around your wrists gone you slipped back into the darkness. You slipped back to your happy place.


	5. Why her?

Once Dean got the ropes off of your wrists he pulled you from Sam’s arms and into his. That was where you belonged. Once you were in Dean’s arms Bobby crouched down next to Dean and helped Sam check you over. Besides the cut on your cheek and the giant bump on the back of your head you had a variety of cuts on your back and arms. An area around your right rib cage had started to turn into an ugly bruise. 

There was no way around it. You had to go to the hospital. After getting up from the ground Sam took you out of Dean’s arms and once he got up from the ground Dean took you back into his arms, bridal style. After following Sam back to the Impala Bobby stayed on Dean’s ass and made sure nobody followed. For all they knew Leroy was in waiting somewhere. After helping Dean get you into the back seat, Sam jumped into the passenger seat while Bobby drove. It didn’t take Sam long to pull up directions to the nearest hospital. Dean was thankful it was only a short time away. 

The voice from the GPS was the only sound in the car besides the hum of Baby’s engine. Nobody knew what to say. Sam kept his eyes on Dean through the corner of his eye. His heart ached for you. Just as much as Bobby’s and Dean’s did. You were like his little sister. Once Bobby pulled into the entrance of the emergency room, Sam quickly opened his door and ran inside. It only took him a minute to come back outside with help. When they went to take you out of Dean’s arms to bring you inside Dean didn’t want to give you up but a slight nod from Sam told him he had to. Dean slid out of the impala then they delicately lifted you off of the seat. Once they got you laid on the gurney you were wheeled inside. Sam stood there for a moment processing everything while Bobby went to go park the Impala. He knew they were going to be there awhile. 

“Dean,” Sam watched his brother stand there quietly. It was very hard for Dean to cry but he knew Dean couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“I let her down Sammy. That’s what I do. I let down the people I love. I was supposed to protect her!” Dean felt a tear drop fall down his cheek. He didn’t care that he had started to cry. It needed to happen now because he refused to cry in front of you.  
image

 

“You did not let her down Dean,” Sam walked up behind him and looked at the doors leading into the hospital. “Nobody could have expected this. How often does something like this happen? She got kidnapped after getting groceries by a sadistic son of a bitch.” 

“I cannot do this without her Sam. I love her. I don’t know if she knows that. I need to tell her. I need to tell her before I lose her.” When Dean first met you he told himself not to get to close but the day you two made out in the back of Baby he knew he loved you. It was just something he didn’t actually have the courage to say. The older Winchester wasn’t one for sharing feelings.

“You aren’t going to lose her Dean.” Bobby told his adoptive son as he walked up behind him. "She’s been with me since she was a teenager. She’s a fighter. Just like her mother was”

Dean wanted this to be over. He wanted everyone to be back at Bobby’s playing poker and drinking beer. He wanted to get you in the back of the Impala again. He wanted to kiss over the scars you had. He wanted to make love to you. He had to make a choice: to go get revenge or be there when you woke up? He made his choice.It only took a second to make it.


	6. The first time

_“I believe my 4 Queens beat your 4 deuces Dean.” You couldn’t help but give Dean a grin as you laid your cards down in front of you. Sure as shit. You had 4 ladies sitting in front of you._

_“Son of a bitch,” Dean grumbled as he pushed his chips forward._

_He didn’t think you had a chance to beat him. You couldn’t help but give the Dean a smile. That was a fun round. After getting up you stretched out your body and when you heard a couple of things crack and pop you let out a moan. It wasn’t to distract Dean. Your body just hurt from sitting for so damn long. When you walked to the fridge Dean couldn’t help but notice the way your hips swung with every step. He wouldn’t lie. Your ass looked good in blue jeans. Before you had a chance to open the fridge Dean walked up behind you._

_After he grabbed your hand he spun you around and placed his lips against yours. He had wanted to do that for months. You couldn’t help but return the sensual kiss Dean had just given you. It was a surprise but you felt something behind the kiss. There was spark. There was love. That was something you had never felt before._

_Before you had a chance to even protest Dean dragged you out the door. Where was he taking you? When you saw him open the back seat of his Impala for you all you could do was smile._

_After sliding into the back seat Dean followed and slammed the door behind him. It didn’t take long to feel the weight of Dean on top of you and you found yourself loving it. Dean wasn’t the first guy you had been with but he was the most gentle. He didn’t care about getting his hands up your shirt or down the front of your jeans. He wanted to feel his tongue against yours. He wanted to stay like this for hours. Neither of you knew how much time had passed until you heard knocking on the steamed up window of the Impala. Son of a bitch. Talk about bad timing._

_“Dean, I know you’re in there.” Sam spoke up as he leaned against the driver side door. “Now will you hurry up? We got a case.”_

_You couldn’t help but let up a frustrated groan at that. You wanted to stay back here with Dean. When you finally emerged from the back seat you gave Sam an annoyed grin which resulted in a smile from the younger brother._

_“You’re kind of an ass you know that right?“_

_"Hey it’s not my fault.” Sam followed you up the stairs back into the house._

_“There actually is a case. We got vampires a couple of states over.” Sam knew Dean would be sitting in the back of the Impala for a bit and all he could do was chuckle. Sam had a feeling Bobby might lay into him about what just happened and if Bobby decided to yell at Dean, Well Sam just had to be there for that._


	7. The Hospital

Sam was the first one to notice that you had started to stir. He had stayed by your bed side while Dean had gone to get coffee. Bobby was asleep in the chair in the corner of the room. After blinking a few times to let your eyes adjust to the light you turn your head towards Sam and gave him a weak smile. 

“Where’s Dean?” You ask him. Your voice sounded hoarse and your mouth tastes like cotton. It felt gross. 

“He should be back any minute. He made a coffee run a little bit ago.” Sam sighed as he turned around to grab you some cold water and saw Dean in the doorway. He flashed his brother a smile. 

After handing you the water you couldn’t help but smile as you saw Dean walk in. He looked exhausted. After lifting your arm up you held it out for Dean. It took him a minute to process everything but he finally took a seat on the bed next to you. You knew he blamed himself. After finishing off the water Sam gave you,you turned your attention towards Dean. 

“Don’t you freaking dare blame yourself for this Dean Winchester.” You licked your lips as your brown eyes caught his green ones. “If I knew I was going to be kidnapped by a lunatic and have the shit beaten out of me I’d have asked you to come with. Believe me.“ 

Dean shook his head and looked down at the black lid on his coffee cup. He was still going to blame himself. Nothing was going to change that. 

"So how much damage was done anyways?” Your eyes wondered down to the IV that was coming out of the top of your hand. 

“A few broken ribs, a pretty ugly concussion, and over 2 dozen stitches. Oh and you can’t forget all the bruises.” Sam’s fingers absently trailed over the top of your hand. “Or the rope burn." 

"They gave me morphine didn’t they?” Even though you had just woken up you had a funny feeling in your head and you didn’t hurt as much. You’ve had the shit beaten out of you before and it was a lot worse then this. 

“Yeah you’re on a morphine drip.” Sam’s fingers still absently trailed across the top of your left hand. 

“Lovely.” You let out a sigh and turn your head to look at Bobby passed out in the chair. “How’s he holding up?”

“Well remember when he chewed me out for making out with you in the back of the Impala?”

You shook your head yes and held back a smile. That was a fun afternoon. You had spent most of it in the back seat of Baby making out with Dean then Sam had to come and interrupt. Before the boys had left Bobby laid into Dean pretty good. There was stuff in there about being responsible, not hurting you and a bunch of other shit. You didn’t remember. Not only were you not in the house for it, Bobby had made sure Sam took you back outside, the morphine was making you drowsy again so everything felt fuzzy. The last thing you saw was Dean.


	8. Where are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in italics is an old memory

_It had been almost two weeks since you had heard from The Winchesters and it worried the hell out of you. Dean had promised to stay in contact with you and Bobby while they went on their latest hunt but it hadn’t happened, not yet anyways. It made you think he was avoiding you. Was he avoiding you? Did he not want to see you anymore? Did a monster finally take him out? There was so many questions you wanted answers to._

_  
Bobby knew you were moping around but you did help with research and everything. He wasn’t surprised when you spent a lot of time on your make shift gun range. All the left over glass bottle that were from beer & whiskey were scattered thanks to the rounds of your .45. Bobby also knew he’d have to kill Dean for this. This was exactly Bobby was worried about. It hurt Bobby that Dean did this to you,that both boys did this to you, but that was one of the down falls of being a hunter. Any hunt could be your last. _

_  
When you ran out of glass bottles you decided to make your own target practice and after you came back from using your .45 and the 9 mm Beretta Bobby had given you, you heard the familiar rumble of the engine of The Impala. They were back. They were finally back after nearly 2 weeks._

_  
After running into the house you set your empty guns on the kitchen table and once you saw the younger Winchester in the entryway you ran towards him. When Sam saw you he instantly moved out of the way. After you ran outside you saw Dean slamming the trunk of the Impala closed then ran into his arms. You snaked your arms around his neck and held him as close as you could._

_  
“Hey I’m right here.” Dean whispered into your ear as his hand went to rub at your shoulders. “I’m safe.”_

_  
“You disappeared for almost two weeks.” You wanted to yell at him for not calling, for not giving you any contact, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it._

_  
“I wanted to call.” Dean placed his fingers under your chin and lifted your head up to look into your light brown eyes.“ Not only did we have back to back cases but our phones kind of broke.”_

_  
After reaching into the front pocket of his jacket Dean pulled out the remains of a phone. It looked like it had been snapped in half. Or almost snapped in half._

_  
“What in the fuck did you guys go after?“_

_  
"Well a little bit of this,a little bit of that.” Dean gave you a half smile. “First it was vampires then it was a demon we have been trying to put down for awhile. The son of a bitch smoked out before we had a chance to vanquish him.”_

_  
“I could kill you for not finding a phone.” You looked up into his green eyes and felt your anger fading slightly. “I thought you were avoiding me after what happened before you left.”_

_Dean grabbed you by the hips and picked you up like you were nothing then set you on the trunk of his car. Now that you were eye level with him he looked back into your light brown eyes._

_  
“I would never avoid you. I’d never ignore you.  I’d never give you the “well I’ll call you” speech. Do you know how hard it was for me not to be able to call? To talk to you? To hear your voice before i fell asleep? It sucked. It really sucked. Every day i wished you were next to me in bed.Every day it was empty.”_

_  
“If you ever pull this disappearing shit on me again Dean Winchester,” Your arms snaked around his neck again as you gave him a smile “Well lets just say you won’t like me when i’m really pissed off. The wrath i will bring upon you would be like nothing you have never seen before.”_

_  
Dean couldn’t help but smile as he looked into your eyes again. You were a freaking pistol. You didn’t seem like the type to take shit from anybody. After lifting up your chin to give you a quick kiss Dean helped you get off of the trunk then dragged you into the back of the Impala for another make out session. He had almost two weeks to make up for._


	9. Finally headed home

Everything was starting to hurt again. You hated being in this much pain. You tried to focus on something. Anything. It was a familiar sound of Baby’s engine that caught your attention. Where were you? Did you die after you passed out from the morphine?

“Holy shit I’m dead aren’t I?“ 

"That depends,” Dean reached his fingers up and stroked the bandage on your cheek. “Would you want your heaven to include me, Sam, and Bobby?”

You opened your eyes to see Dean looking down at you. You didn’t remember going to the Impala. Hell you didn’t remember leaving the hospital bed. Sam turned his head and gave you a smile. 

“I’m glad to see you’re awake. I missed your ugly mug.”

You stuck your tongue out at Sam then blew a raspberry at him which resulted in a chuckle from Bobby. They all missed your random sense of humor. Bobby especially. 

“So did you guys kidnap me from the hospital or what?” You spoke out loud as you adjusted the position you were in. Your back was killing you.

“You don’t remember?” Bobby was the one to speak up this time. 

You turned your head towards Dean. Was there something you didn’t know about? What weren’t those jerks telling you?

“What the hell did you guys do?!” You demanded. You wanted to know. Now.

“You were awake when you were discharged and we left the hospital. They insisted you take a round of painkillers before going on the road. Let’s just say it didn’t take long for them to go into effect.” Dean fought hard to keep a smile from crossing his face. 

“Oh god.” You went to cover your face from embarrassment then winced when you hit your cheek with your thumb. “What did I do?”

“Well besides trying to play tonsil hockey with me,” Dean pulled your hands away from your face. “You confessed your love to Sam which I have to admit was kind of funny.”

You went to hide your face in your hands again but Dean stopped you. He didn’t want you to cover your face. Even though it was covered in bruises Dean didn’t want to look away. He never wanted to stop looking at you. 

“We’re going to be at Bobby’s soon enough,” Dean stroked your bandaged covered cheek again and saw the tired look in your eyes. You needed to rest up so you could heal “Go to sleep babe. I’ll make sure to wake you up when we get home.”


	10. Finale

__

_You had never been more grateful to Sam and Bobby in your entire life. When a case came up about a vengeance spirit Bobby said that he and Sam would take it. They insisted on it. You had no idea what Bobby and the younger Winchester were planning but you couldn’t complain._

_The moment Bobby’s beat up car left the dirt road you ran to the bedroom where Dean was sleeping then crawled on the bed next to him. After trying to shake him awake you growled after a bit. It wasn’t working. After failing to wake him a second time you straddled his hips to see if that would work. When that didn’t work you sighed then went to climb off of him but before you could jump off you felt a strong pair of hands on your hips._

_  
“Have you been awake this whole damn time?” You couldn’t help but glare at him._

_  
“It’s possible.” Dean gave you an innocent smile._

_  
You just shook your head at the green eyed, 6’ hunk underneath you then leaned down and pressed your lips against him. The slow kisses you gave him quickly turned to fast passionate ones. When you finally came up for air you looked down at Dean with lust filled in your eyes._

_  
“What brought this on?” Dean wiggled his hips under you._

_  
“Well Bobby and Sam are gone…” You let out a soft moan as you felt Dean press against you._

_  
The moment you finished speaking Dean had his hands around you and he was suddenly on top of you. You weren’t expecting that._

_  
“I thought they’d never freaking leave.” Dean growled softly as he started to place kisses on your neck._

_  
You couldn’t believe it. Dean had planned this whole freaking thing. You should be mad at him but you weren’t. You had wanted to be alone with Dean for so long._

_  
You also couldn’t believe that the better part of the day was spent in bed with Dean. When dusk started to set in you both were covered in sweat and your clothes had been thrown across the room. You were both exhausted. You still couldn’t believe it. Dean Winchester made love to you and now you didn’t want to leave the safety of his arms but you had to. Not only did you both need a shower your stomach was telling you to feed it. Every time it gurgled Dean let out a chuckle._

_  
“I still can’t believe you planned this.” Your finger absently doodles on his stomach._

_  
“I have been for awhile. Everything has been so hectic lately. We’ve been fighting monster after monster. I’ve wanted to make love to you since that day we first made out in the back of the Impala.” Dean closed his eyes as he confessed to you. “I found myself dreading the hunts that took us so far away. I hate being so far away from you but I love seeing the twinkle in your eye every time we pull up. Bobby tells me things you know. He tells me about how scared you get when you don’t hear from us for ages or how excited you get after we call and say we’re going to be here soon.”_

_  
“Damn you Bobby Singer,” You mumble under your breath. You didn’t want Dean to know any of that._

_  
“Hey,” Dean placed his fingers under your chin and lifted your head up slightly. “I’m glad he told me. I’ve never had anybody treat me like this before. Every relationship I’ve had usually consists of one night stands or they were short lived because I’ve had to lie to them about what was going on. It isn’t like that with you. You know what Sam and I go after and you’re still here. Yes you’re a trained hunter but you could have left. You could have put an end to this right away. I’ve never had anybody treat me like this before.”_

_  
“Wait,” you licked your lips to moisten them up. “Are you telling me you’ve never been with somebody that actually cares for you? Like they’ve never stayed up all night nursing a cup of coffee and waiting for news?“_

_  
"I have not.” Dean shook his head then looked down at you with a puzzled look. “Wait do you stay up all night and wait for news about me?”_

_  
You didn’t want to answer that. It would make you sound creepy. Yes there were days you sat up with coffee and waited for him and Sam to return. There were days you worried and there were days you were in such a happy bliss you never wanted them to end._

  
You were awoken from your peaceful dream by the movement underneath you. No. You didn’t want to move. You wanted to go back to your dream. You winced as a shot of pain traveled through you but a soothing voice whispered into your ear.

  
“It’s alright.” Dean whispered into your ear as you grab onto his shirt. “I’ve got you baby. I’m taking you inside now. We’re home.”


End file.
